


囚鳥

by amuk2525



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk2525/pseuds/amuk2525
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	囚鳥

01

「月島，今天不一起聚餐嗎？」

「抱歉，我家的狗狗有點分離焦慮，我要是太晚回家的話他可能會生病。」月島笑了一下，婉拒了同事的邀約。

「欸月島家也養狗了嗎？什麼品種的啊？」一旁對女同事們似乎對月島養狗這件事很感興趣，畢竟以往從來沒聽說過月島養過寵物，再加上他總是散發著一股生人勿近的氣息，很多女孩子嘗試想接近月島卻不知道該用什麼話題來開頭。

然而月島並不想多做說明，他回予了一個禮貌性的微笑後，便頭也不回的往車站的方向走去。

02

「我回來了。」雖然明知道不會得到任何回應，但月島仍舊慣性地朝屋內喊了一聲。

將脫下的大衣好好地掛了起來，鞋子擺放整齊後，月島走到了房門口敲了兩下後打開了門。

房內一片昏暗，月島先是走到窗戶邊拉開了窗簾，讓屋外的路燈照了點光進到房內，然後才走到了床邊。

月島坐在床沿伸出手輕輕摸著那躺在枕頭上烏黑的軟髮，柔聲地問道：「今天在家有乖嗎？飛雄。」

被黑布矇著雙眼，影山只能憑藉著來人的氣息和聲音的遠近來感受對方的所在位置，撫在自己髮梢上的手如此溫柔。雖然剛剛開門的聲音有點吵醒了他，不過影山還並沒有完全清醒，混沌的腦袋下意識地往那隻溫暖的掌心蹭了蹭。

似乎是對影山的反應感到滿意，月島彎下身親吻著他的耳朵，「睡了一天還不想起床嗎？」

影山咕噥了兩聲，不知道是回答還是半夢半醒的在說夢話，月島撩起了影山額前的碎髮好笑地又親了親他的額頭。

看來一顆的劑量對影山這種沾床即睡的人來說有點太多了，下次還是減半吧？月島在心底盤算著。

早上出門前，月島給影山倒了一杯水放在床頭，讓他起床後潤潤喉。

一杯加了安眠藥的水。

「別再賴床了，我先去洗澡，等等出來我希望看到你醒了。」

月島解下影山眼前的黑布，然後開了房內的燈，處在完全黑暗的環境下好長一段時間，影山一時間完全不能適應突然變亮的空間，他閉緊了雙眼翻了個身將臉埋進了枕頭裡。

「飛雄。」月島在進浴室前又再喚了一聲，看到影山突然抖動一下的背脊後，即使對方沒有其他的動作，但月島也能確定對方已經完全醒過來了，便放心地走進了浴室。

03

將一天的疲憊好好地洗去，從浴室出來的月島只穿著一件浴袍，頭上頂著一條毛巾，他望了一眼已經坐在床上的影山，朝他使了個眼色後便開了房門走了出去。

然而許久沒有等到影山，月島有些不耐煩地朝房內喊了一聲。

「過來。」

又再等了一會兒，月島終於聽到了動靜，但這並不是他想聽到的腳步聲。

月島拿起遙控器打開了電視，剛好在重播幾天前AD的冠軍賽。

腳步聲逐漸接近，月島嘖了一聲，「有狗用兩隻腳走路的嗎？」

然後腳步聲消失了。

再之後便是雙手雙腳著地，上身套著一件寬大沒有上扣的襯衫，下身穿著一件緊身四角褲，出現在月島的視線中的影山。

「真乖。」月島像是摸狗似的摸著影山的頭頂，眼鏡下帶著笑意的雙眼此時在影山的眼裡只有不寒而慄，他知道接下來他該做些什麼，雖然他不太願意，但他又拒絕不了月島。

他喜歡月島，即使月島像個瘋子。

影山不太甘願地湊到了月島的腿間，用鼻子拱開了對方的浴袍下擺，那根不知道何時變得腫脹的陰莖就這樣赤裸地打在了影山臉頰上。影山嚥了口口水，伸出舌頭正要舔的時候卻被月島捏住了下顎命道，「張嘴。」

影山抬眼看著月島，金色的眼底沒有一絲讓你商量餘地的溫柔，影山只能緩緩地張開了乾澀的雙唇，很快地對方便朝他挺著腰將那粗長的孽根送進了他的嘴裡。

「小心你的牙齒。」月島提醒他。

「唔……」一時間吃得太深，影山難過的從鼻子發出了悶哼，嘴裡滿滿都是，然而月島壓著影山的後腦逼他將口中的性器吞得更深。

漲大的冠狀頭深入了他的喉中，被良好修剪過的恥毛掃過他的鼻尖。

舌根被什麼東西強壓著，影山不斷乾嘔想將嘴裡的東西吐出來，但月島完全不肯鬆手，影山被嗆得雙眼發紅，眼角都是淚水。

最終是真的忍不住，影山本能地揮開了月島的手，吐出了嘴裡的東西，頭撇到一旁嘔了幾聲。但是一整天沒有進食任何東西，影山乾嘔出來的也只有自己的口水。

「還是不習慣嗎？看來是做得不夠多啊。」月島揚起頭睨視了影山一眼，然後他嗤笑了一聲再次彎身捏住了影山的下顎迫使他張嘴。

不過這次月島並沒有強硬的將整根肉棒塞進影山的嘴裡，他很剛好的只探進了一半，便讓影山自己掌握著深度和吞吐的速度。

影山紅著眼小心翼翼地收起牙齒吸吮著口中的性器，舌尖沿著柱身上的青筋由下往上來回舔著，時不時含住男人的龜頭，盡力的擺動著頭顱。

口中能容納的碩物極有限，在不深喉的情況，完全無法將月島的性器整根吞進嘴裡，影山只能慢慢嘗試再含得深些，起初強烈的作嘔感還是讓他相當不適，但因為這次月島沒有強壓著他，影山來回幾次後便漸漸習慣了一點，他閉上雙眼，每每將口中的陽具含進深處時影山便會縮緊著喉部。

被伺候的舒服極了的月島倒也沒有忽視影山的任何反應，他會溫柔的抹去影山被嗆出眼角的淚水；會輕柔的摩娑著影山暴露在他視線中的後頸，像是鼓勵般溫和的揉著他的後腦勺。

但是溫柔的月島總是不會出現的太久──鞭子和糖必須拿捏好給予的時機。

月島抬起腳踩在了影山的腿間，腳下的觸感讓月島相當滿意，且這樣的反應已經是在他預料之中的事，但他仍舊故作驚訝地說道：「勃起了？唔哇，真夠變態的，飛雄。」

腳趾摩擦著布料發出窸窸窣窣的聲響，腳掌時重時輕地踩著內褲下那根勃起的陰莖，月島揚起嘴角冷冷地笑了一下，「你的隊友知道你是那種被強迫幫人口交卻會勃起的人嗎？啊──肯定不知道的吧？畢竟誰會想到那個表面上看起來一本正經的影山飛雄是嘴裡吃著男人的東西時，會勃起的變態呢？哈哈哈。」

影山無從反駁，因為勃起是事實，他的確因為月島的行徑而變得有些興奮。

月島的笑聲就是把銼刀，將影山飛雄那高傲的自尊心一點一點的鑿碎，再將凹凸不平的稜角銼圓。

在月島面前，自尊是不被需要的，溫順而臣服，跪在他的腳下心甘情願地舔著他的腳趾那才是他的目的。

然而伴隨著影山飛雄二十幾年的自尊卻也不是那麼容易被磨平的，如果不是因為他喜歡月島，這些近乎瘋子變態的磨人行徑影山早就掄起拳頭將對方按在地上揍得半死。

可對方是月島。

那個他喜歡很多年的月島。

所以他總是傷痕累累。

在每每影山因為傷口疼痛而想要逃跑的時候，月島又會將他抱在懷裡，溫柔地親吻著他。從他的額頭到他的腳尖，無一不小心翼翼，並且在他的耳邊吐露著情話，於是影山便又會沉溺在那片溫柔的汪洋中。

周而復始，影山再也沒有想過逃跑，即使他有時候會害怕。

月島是個瘋子，但他想他也是。

被月島用雙腳摩擦著因為興奮而昂起的下體，不斷攀升的快感讓影山嘴裡的動作變得遲緩，甚至到最後他鬆了口，拱著背脊喘著氣享受月島給予他的刺激。

但這樣的快樂並沒有太久。

「喂，讓你停下來了嗎？」月島不滿地嘖了一聲，腳下的力道也突然大了起來，影山吃痛地叫了一聲，本來勃起的性器也軟了下來。

一時間影山被迫抬起頭看向月島，海藍色的眸子依舊倔強但少了最初的戾氣。

月島愛著這樣的影山，面上高傲不羈，在他身下或多或少的反抗卻也只是表達他的不滿。

那個渴望著被憐惜疼愛的不滿。

影山再次湊到了月島的腿間，張口將男人濕漉漉的性器吞進嘴裡。但長時間的吞吐和吸吮讓他的雙頰發痠，嘴裡的性器卻似乎一點也沒有爆發的跡象，影山覺得再這樣下去對方也不會射的，他已經有點到極限了。

「月島……」影山吐出口中的陽具喊了一聲。

月島沒有搭理他，他甚至感受到後腦上的手開始出力，影山趕緊改口，「主人……」

這兩個字要是在以前是把影山打死了他也喊不出口的，但是身體總是聰明的，即使理智上再不願意，但為了求生身體也能本能地做出相對的反應。

為了讓影山喊出這兩個字，月島花費了將近三個月的時間凌辱著他的精神折磨著他的肉體。

將那高傲的自尊擊碎的潰不成軍。

「嗯？」

這下月島終於回應他了，手上的力道也消失了。

「我……能不能用手？」

月島猶豫了一下，最終是沒有為難影山，他點頭同意了影山的提議。

獲得了月島的允許後，影山手口並用的刺激著嘴裡的陽物。嘴裡吸吮著，右手握著柱身上下擼動，左手捧著下方的囊袋輕柔的撫摸著。

影山甚至大膽地空出一隻手從月島的腹部向上撫摸，搓揉著對方的乳頭。

在多重的刺激下，月島的喘息聲逐漸加大了些，影山嘴裡嘴裡的性器也開始勃勃地跳動，影山知道他應該快射了，便更加賣力地吞吐著。

伴隨著月島陣陣的低喘及最後突然略為拔高的呻吟，一股溫熱的液體直灌進了影山的口中，他沒有來得及閃開，因為月島正壓著他的後腦強迫他好好地將自己射出來的東西給吃進去。

「咳……咳咳…」直接射進喉頭深處的精液嗆得影山連咳了幾聲，那像是魚鱗表面上黏稠的液體卡在了他的嘴裡，影山努力地嚥了好幾下口水想將喉頭上的黏膩感給吞下去。

月島喘了幾下後，向前傾身伸出手指抹去了方才殘餘最後一點射到了影山嘴角上的精液湊到他的眼前，影山也心神領會地伸出舌頭舔著月島的手指，將上面腥澀的液體一點也不剩的舔進嘴裡再吞了下去。

「影山選手，這邊先恭喜您，您今天的表現實在是太精彩了！是說您在這次賽季結束後有什麼打算嗎？」

「謝謝。沒什麼特別的打算，想回家好好休息幾天吧。」

月島瞥了一眼電視機的畫面，正是比賽結束後接受採訪的影山。

月島嗤笑了一聲，然後再度轉過頭正面看著影山，捏著他的下巴問道：「影山選手，回家的感覺怎麼樣？」

但顯然的月島並沒有要給影山回答的意思，他直接吻上了那張因長時間不斷摩擦而變得艷紅的雙唇。過程一點也不溫柔的撕咬著對方腫起來唇瓣，直到兩人都嚐到了在口中擴散開的鮮血的鐵銹味，影山痛得推開了月島才結束了那個令人窒息的親吻。

04

雖然整日沒有進食影山其實是餓的，但面對桌上的食物他卻有點食不下嚥。

即使已經漱過口，但總還感覺嘴裡殘留著精液腥羶的苦澀味，以及猶如乾掉的膠水殘留在口腔中的黏膩感。

「不想吃飯嗎？」月島一手支著下顎，定睛看著影山眼前沒怎麼動過的晚飯。

雖然不是什麼山珍海味，但好歹也是影山平常喜歡吃的炙燒牛肉蓋飯，見他只是挖了兩三口白飯放進嘴裡，月島起身走到了影山旁邊，彎身去親吻著他的耳朵，「別讓我擔心，飛雄。」

「還是你想要我餵你？」月島打趣地問道。

「不了，我自己可以。」影山拒絕了月島的提議，雖然現在的月島不至於再發一次瘋，但如果真讓他餵起來的話，不知道他們會在飯桌耗上多久。

「行吧，吃完休息會兒後記得洗澡，我先去整理東西。」說罷，留下影山一人在飯廳，月島轉身走進了書房，但他並沒有將門完全關起，而是半掩而已，因為這樣他可以清楚聽到門外的動靜。

影山嘆了口氣，又勉強吃了兩三口後，剩下他真的吃不完的便好好地包進了塑膠袋中，打好了死結扔進了廚房可燃垃圾的垃圾桶裡。

然後他從冰箱拿出了一罐鮮果汁，咕嚕咕嚕地一口氣喝去了一大半。果然在做了某些事之後，比起吃東西，喝點冰涼的東西還是讓他比較舒服些。

接著影山走回了房間拿起手機看了一下有沒有什麼新的訊息，適時地回復了一下，又看了一下今天的新聞後，便拿著浴巾進了浴室。

月島並沒有收走影山的手機，他依舊給予影山自由，他也告訴過影山你隨時可以走，但影山沒有。

影山曾經因為害怕逃過一次，但當他再次見到月島的時候，他看到對方凹陷的眼窩、佈滿血絲的雙眼，乾澀到破皮沾染著血跡的嘴唇，瘦到顯見的肋骨後，影山就沒有再逃走過了。

所以說這一切，也不過是因為影山的縱容成全了月島的病態。

05

洗完澡從浴室出來時，影山看到月島已經坐在床邊朝他招了招手，見他手上拿著吹風機，影山便沒有抗拒的走了過去，坐在月島的腿間，低下頭任由他幫自己將頭髮吹乾。

吹好頭髮後，月島起身收拾著吹風機，然後轉身對著影山拋了一個東西過來。

影山本能地伸手接住了月島朝他丟過來的東西，拋接的過程中他並沒有看清楚扔過來的是何物，等接到了手上，影山定睛一看才發現是一個小尺寸的按摩棒。

從前幾日休賽放假開始，這幾天幾乎每日被月島按在床上操得他叫啞了嗓子，這種小尺寸的按摩棒對現在的他來說是非常容易的。

但影山顯然低估了月島的惡趣味，他完全誤解了月島的意思。

按摩棒正因為嬌小，在塗抹了許多的潤滑液後非常容易從後穴裡滑出來，影山需要非常集中地夾緊他的臀部才能勉強維持著後穴裡的按摩棒。

當然月島給他的任務並非僅此而已，白天綁在眼睛上的黑布又再次蒙上了他的雙眼。他混身赤裸的跪趴在床上，並翹起露出了一截按摩棒尾端的臀部。

不知道月島在哪或是要做些什麼的未知讓影山感到恐懼，但他的身體卻又期待著發生什麼。

等待了許久都不見有什麼動靜，本來還處在緊繃狀態的影山突然有點鬆懈，但也正在這個時候時候，一陣刺痛正好落到了他的側腰上。敏感的腰內平時連輕微地撫摸都會讓人覺得癢了，這毫無準備的一鞭子下來影山嚇得差點從床上彈了起來，身體下意識的一陣緊繃，突然地用力讓他的後穴一陣縮放，按摩棒便直接被推了出來。

糟了。

影山想伸手想把按摩棒撿起來，但他的雙手早已被銬在了一起，手銬間的鐵鍊因為他的扯動發出了哐啷的聲響，接著冷淡的聲音在他耳邊響起。

「掉出來了。」

明明是很平靜的語氣在訴說著一件很普通的事，但聽在影山的耳裡就像是死刑前的宣導。

「不…那是不小心的…啊！」

「唰」地一聲，有什麼東西劃開了空氣，接著便是「啪」、「啪」、「啪」的，一下又一下的抽打在影山的背脊和臀部上。

遑論影山是個成天在球場上磕磕碰碰的男人，他對疼痛的忍耐度也有極限的。

「混蛋，很痛啊。」影山扭著身子想躲開如碎雨般落在身上的鞭子，但雙手被反手扣在腰後他根本一點掙扎的能力都沒有。

「混蛋？哦——看來我還沒教會你什麼叫做禮貌。」

啪的一聲，這一下狠準的落在影山細嫩的大腿內側。

「嗚……」鮮少曝露在外的腿內嫩肉本來就比較敏感，痛覺的感受度也比其他部位要來的深刻，這一抽真真實實地讓影山疼的蜷起了身子。

看著縮起身子微微顫抖的影山，月島嘆了口氣放下手中的鞭子，他爬上了床，坐到了影山身前，扳開影山夾起的雙腿，捏了捏被他打出一條紅痕的嫩肉，「疼嗎？」

「疼……。」影山抽了口氣如實地回答。

這時候他不會像個笨蛋似的嘴硬逞強說不疼，因為說不疼就會再有一鞭子，那不是開玩笑的，月島絕對會抽到他喊疼為止。

月島爬到了影山身邊，低下頭親吻著他的耳朵、臉頰、側頸，空出的一隻手撫摸著他佈滿紅痕的背脊。

冰涼的指尖在那些發燙的紅痕上似乎起到了安慰作用，影山不自主拱了拱背想要月島再多摸一些，月島也如他所願的撫摸著那些凸起的鞭痕。

「要聽話了嗎？」

影山點點頭，他偏過頭想尋找月島的正確位子，但因為雙眼被蒙著他只能噘起嘴碰碰他覺得可能是的地方。他的舉動惹得月島一陣輕笑，但很快地他便被月島溫柔地捧住了他的臉，說了聲我在這，然後吻住了對方微微噘起的唇。

「我們再一次。」月島柔聲的說。

那根小巧的按摩棒重新被塞回了影山的後穴，但這次月島很好心地沒再強迫影山一定要跪著翹起屁股，雖然月島真的很喜歡這個姿勢，他能很清楚的看到那張飢渴的小穴是如何緊咬著異物不讓它掉出的，但這個姿勢也確實容易一使力就將東西推了出來。

影山側躺在床上，雙腿交疊著。這個姿勢對他說就容易多了，只要沒有太出力基本上是不會讓按摩棒滑出體外的。

只是這便不好讓月島掌握鞭子落下的方向，即使他想挑著影山的後背或是較為飽滿的臀部後側下手，也容易打偏。

但不管怎樣，月島還是拿捏著分寸，影山打球時穿的衣服遮掩不到的地方他並沒有留下痕跡。

影山不知道月島是不是換了手上的東西，這次下抽的聲響明顯比方才的大，卻沒有之前的來得痛。

雖然每次鞭子落下的時候他還是會忍不住縮一下身子，但那都還在他能忍受的範圍，所以影山便不沒有什麼大動作的反抗。

時輕時重交錯落下的鞭子在影山的肌膚上畫出一道道美豔的紅痕。

隨著鞭打的次數越來越多，月島也注意到影山交疊的雙腿互相磨擦了好一陣子。

「果然飛雄你喜歡『痛』的啊。」月島揚起嘴角，用鞭子輕輕點了一下影山的大腿要他把腿打開。

「不是，我沒有……」影山出聲想反駁，但他又沒什麼底氣。畢竟他正赤裸的在月島面前，對方又怎麼可能沒有看到他勃起的性器正一顫一顫地流著水。

「說謊的壞孩子是有懲罰的哦。」月島揚起手，又一下抽到了影山的腿根。

「啊！」突如其來的鞭撻落在了極為敏感的嫩肉上，因為疼痛影山又下意識的夾起了雙腿，卻被月島制止了。

「打開。」月島沉聲命道。

瘋子。

月島真他媽的瘋子！

影山磨磨蹭蹭了好一陣子，終於在月島不耐煩之前打開了腿。

之後月島便抓準了鞭打的位子，統統集中在影山的大腿內側。好幾次影山都下意識地想將大腿合攏，但一旦他有一點那個舉動，下一下的鞭子就會落在他的腹部上。而那一下會特別重特別沉，沉到影山好幾次差點抽著鼻子出聲求饒。

所以幾次之後影山學乖了，即便他覺得大腿再刺痛，他也死命忍著不敢將他的腿收攏起來。

不過鞭子落下的感覺似乎也不是只有痛而已，因為影山勃起的性器一點都沒有軟下的跡象，甚至整根都因為他流出的水變得濕漉漉的。

而那根小巧的按摩棒早在前幾次的鞭撻下掉了出來，但當時影山早已無心去管，月島雖然看到了卻也覺得無所謂了，因為他的視線全落在了影山因為他的鞭打而不斷顫抖的陰莖上。

最後一下，月島下手重了，影山真的是疼得忍不住縮起了大腿。

雙手被束縛著，影山只能兩條腿相互摩挲以緩解疼痛，看著過程中幾乎一聲不吭、只是偶而抽抽鼻子的影山，倒是挺惹人憐愛的。

月島扔下了鞭子，他爬上床摟著影山吻著他還在喘氣而開闔的雙唇。

解開了影山手銬後，月島拉過影山的一條腿讓他跨自己的腰上，伸手撫摸著他腿內凸起的紅痕。有幾下月島下得比較重了些，稍微壓得一大力，便聽到影山嘶的一聲，伴隨著他身體一陣顫抖。

月島就著這個姿勢握住影山依舊直挺挺的性器上下套弄了幾下，接著湊到影山的耳邊咬著他的耳朵戲謔道：「很興奮嘛。」

「那是因為是螢……」

這麼說倒也是不是討好，而是事實。如果換作是別人，影山並不認為自己有能力承受，他可能會覺得噁心想吐，但正因為對方是月島，即使雙眼看不到，但只要想到這一切都是月島，他就會有點期待。

而月島也從未讓他的期待落空，雖然每一次跟他玩新花樣的時候他一開始總是很抗拒，因為那往往超出他的理解和認知，可到最後他又會興奮無比，渴望月島更多更多那樣對待他。

「真會說話，誰教你的？」月島放開了影山，讓他躺在床上，然後自己彎身伏到了影山的腿間。低下頭開始舔，從根部到不斷流出水的小孔，月島都盡心的舔了一遍，然後再整根吞進嘴裡吸吮著。

「嗯……啊……」腫脹已久的性器終於得到了直接的愛撫，影山發出了細碎滿足的呻吟，濕熱的口腔包裹著他不斷顫動的陰莖，好幾次影山都忍不住動了動腰想更深入對方的口中。

此時的月島並不會在意影山這些舉動，鞭子結束了，是該給他點甜頭，這時候月島會滿足影山所有任性的要求。

「想要我幫你舔到射嗎？還是……」感覺到口中的硬物似乎有點勃發的跡象，月島抬起頭問他。

「想要螢插進來，想要從後面射出來……」影山起身，跪在了床上翹起了因方才的鞭打而染上艷色的臀部，把臉埋在他交疊的手臂中，乖巧地等待屬於他的獎勵。

已經對性事食髓知味的影山很自然地提出了他的要求。最初他很抗拒從後面高潮這件事，因為那高潮的快感遠比把前方撸射還要強烈，他從沒想過他能直接被一個男人操射。

月島看著對著他大露出來的穴口，忍不住上前舔了一下，果不其然這個舉動讓影山向前縮了一下身子。

月島一手掐著影山的腰，一手握著自己早已漲大的陰莖對著那不斷收縮的小穴磨蹭了幾下後，毫不憐惜的插到了最深。

「啊……」空虛許久的後穴終於如願以償的吃到了那每晚滿足他的肉棒，並且一下就插到了最深，惹得影山發出了一聲長嘆。

被粗大的孽根撐開穴口的疼痛簡直無法和一插到底的快感相比，影山又是一陣呻吟。

月島的抽插既深又猛烈，每一下都狠狠地撞在對方的前列腺上，影山的雙腿不斷顫抖，如果不是月島掐著他的胯骨，他幾乎要往前倒在了床鋪上

床上早被影山流出來的水滴染的濡濕一片。

月島解開了影山臉上的黑布，將他翻了過來，一時間還不適應光線的刺激，影山伸手遮住了他的雙眼。

又衝撞了好一會兒，月島伸手拉開了影山擋在臉上的手臂，那雙海藍色的眸子早已氤氳一片泛著水氣，眼角也殘留著淚痕，不知道影山到底因為多爽而流了不少淚水。

「這麼舒服？」月島調笑著，他緩了緩動作，扭著腰在他敏感的腸道裡畫著圈。

「嗚……不要這樣……好難受。」比起方才粗暴的性愛，這樣溫柔的舉動對影山來說簡直磨人過頭，他想要更多更強烈的刺激。他伸長了手摟過月島的脖子將他拉向自己，討好似的吻著對方的薄唇，低聲呢喃著，「螢，我想射……」

「嗯，可以唷。」回應著影山的親吻，月島低聲笑了下，接著他起身抓著影山的腳踝分開他的腿，下身更加大了力度操幹了起來。

「啊……螢……嗚……」早被快感沖昏了頭，影山開合不斷的雙唇除了喘息也就剩下那因為舒爽而發出的斷斷續續的呻吟。

一向自詡自己有多高的智商、情商，甚至道德感的人類，但也許在慾望面前，也終究不過是被腐蝕到連骨頭渣也不剩的畜生野獸。

06

「早安，飛雄。」月島看著枕邊微微睜眼的男人，低下頭輕輕吻了一口他的前額。

影山迷迷糊糊地動了動身子，腰上的痠麻感他已經習慣了，並不是很在意，但下體的異樣感卻讓他難以忽視，他掀開被子一看才發現他的性器被強制掛上了一個塑料殼子。

他不知道月島是什麼時候給他裝上去的，但肯定是他睡著之後的事。

「我記得你說過今天開始你要恢復訓練了對吧？」

看著影山想伸手去扯，月島一把按住他的手腕，瞇起眼笑著說：「那個沒有鑰匙是拿不掉的。」

「今天就好好戴著它去訓練，聽清楚了嗎？」

原本還混沌的腦袋一時間都清醒了，影山簡直不可置信地瞪大了雙眼。

「只要你乖乖的，沒有人會知道你戴著這個東西的。」月島又親了親他的嘴角。

「瘋子！」影山忍不住破口大罵了一聲。

但也許今天的月島心情非常好，他一點也不在意影山罵了他什麼，他仍舊笑著，不過他伸手掐住了影山的下頷，虎口完美的嵌合了對方脖子的弧度。

「就這點而言，飛雄也不遑多讓吧？我明明給了你很多次逃走的機會，可是你並沒有逃跑呢？」

因為被掐住了氣管，呼吸不順讓影山脹紅了臉，他無力反駁只能睜大雙眼表示他的不滿。

月島放開了手，湊到了影山耳邊，舔了一下他的耳尖。

「即使我再給你機會，你會逃跑嗎？」


End file.
